It is common that various devices such as printer and scanner are controlled from various information processing apparatuses such as a personal computer (hereinafter, refer to as “PC”) and a server by connecting those various devices with those various information processing apparatuses.
When controlling a device from an information processing apparatus, in general, firstly, an application software for controlling the device (hereinafter, refer to as “device controlling application”) is installed in the information processing apparatus. Then, the device is controlled by using the device controlling application.
In a case where a user operates the device controlling application in the information processing apparatus: a problem occurs with the device and the user may wish to obtain information for troubleshooting; or the user may also wish to know the device information and how to use the device controlling application. In such cases, it may be convenient if the user could easily obtain the necessary information.
With regard to the above, for instance, it is proposed to receive, from a Web server, information relates to a screen displayed when a help button is clicked.